Random night live
by Shadow Raven12
Summary: Mimi starts a random t.v. show that she does NOT control
1. Chapter 1

Mimi- Hello this is the first story I am posting so please go easy on reviews thanks

Cheeze- NYAHAHAHAHA now shut up and let me type the story :P

Ed- your typing right now...

Cheeze- LIAR!!! -slams ed on the head-

ed- the hell...

Mimi-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight anyways DISCLAIMER: yes sadly I don't own fma but-

Cheeze- If she did then I would dominate CENTRAL NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Ed- ok someone gave you sugar

Cheeze- no..

Ed- yes who

Cheeze- noone I haven't had any

Ed- yes you have

Mimi-guys

Ed/Cheeze- YES/NO

Mimi- It was me -speaking in a evil voice here-

Ed- what?

Cheeze- oh look the story starts here

Ed-hey wai-

Intro Chapter

"Hello and Welcome! I am your host Mimi! And boy do we have a great show for you today!"

-Ed walks up to mimi-

"Wait...show? What are you talking about?"

-mimi hits ed on the head with a microphone.-

"You dork it's my new show for fun. Staring us and the rest of our friends." "No.." "Huh? You make mimi all confused" "I'm not gonna take part in your little plot of doom.."

-mimi makes a cute innocent face-

"I never said anything about an evil plot of doom...It's just a plot with no point to it!" Ed sighed. "I'm still not gonna do it." Mimi laughs evily "like you have a choice."

-she pulls a lever and Ed is ambushed by living, cute, evil care bears. The short brunette, mimi, sits on top of the dog pile of care bears plus edward. "So... join me or die!""Yeah yeah" "said the little chibi-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TOO SHORT TO BE ON YOUR CRAZY T.V. SHOW?!!" mimi smiles "I never said that..." Ed digs his way out of the pile of evil care bears and drags mimi away with him.

"C'mon let's get started." "You mean you're gonna-" "Yes, okay I'll do the stupid show." Mimi gathers sparkles and big chibi eyes "Yay! Let's start the mother beep" Ed sweat drops.

End of intro

Cheeze- HAZAA I finished!

Ed-MIMI!

Mimi-AHH what did I do?

Ed- WHO'S TO SHORT TO SEE A GRAIN OF WHEAT?????

Mimi-...wha?

Cheeze- ignoring the CHIBIS- thanks for reading-

Mimi/Ed- CHEEZE!!!!

Cheeze- AHAHAH time to make my brilliant not a chibi escape NYAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mimi/Ed-GET HER!

Cheeze- POOHSHWA! -disappears-

Mimi- darn she got away

Ed- then we get to show first bloopers!

Bloopers one:

-mimi hits ed on the head with a microphone.-

"You fork it's my new show for world domination! And-

Cheeze- Pissed mimi ...your saying the wrong thing...

Mimi-OMG! Wrong script


	2. What FMA does when nobody's looking

Mimi: OMG where back -evil look in her eye- in this fic Alphonse has his body he just wears his armor some times

Ed: the hell

Cheeze: The she's trying to be scary -looks towards audience- Underline trying

Mimi: HEY! I can be evil

Cheeze: -slams mimi upside the head- Shut up and say the disclaimer

Mimi: damn her if she wasn't my publisher!...

Ed: you wouldn't do anything anyways because she hits hard ... . 

Mimi: NOT TRUE!!!

Cheeze: MIMI

Mimi: AH!! DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!

Cheeze: NYAHAHAHAHA I do :P not either on to the story BASTARDS! -looks at the audience- not you guys...

-audience claps- Mimi walks on the stage "yes my minions, clap clap because I told you to! Muahahahaha! I shall conquer this world with evil serta sheep!"

-audience cricket chirps- Mimi laughs nervously.

"You weren't supposed to hear that... anyway... on with th show."

Cheeze runs on the stage screaming "CHIIIIBIII!" Mimi screams and gets glomped to the floor by cheeze. "OMG! CHIBI! I wanna show you something!" "Okay cheeze, but first... can you get off?"

Ed walks on stage and blinks. "Do I want to know what's going on..."

Cheeze gets up and gives Ed an evil smile. "You're just in time for the show." Cheeze pulls out a remote with a button (mimi: -gasp- a big red button), and pushes the button(Mimi: but I wanted to push the big red button!). A huge plasma screen came down from the sky, shining with the "holy light."

"Ta-da!" said cheeze. "I made this video of the FMA cast while they weren't watching!"

Ed's jaw dropped, Mimi smiled evily, The screen did that count down that is seen in old school films. Then the title "what the FMA cast does when no one is watching."

On the screen, Roy Mustang in his room, checking himself out while flexing. "Roy Mustang you are one hot, sexy bastard. And with these good looks, you are sure to get promoted." -static-

Envy was jumping on his bed in spandex and a batman costume. "Dananananananana Nananana BATMAN!!"

Wrath joins him in wearing a spandex Robin costume. "And his faithful side kick Robin!"

-static- Al is wearing his armor and doing the robot. "Domo arigato Mr. Roboto Domo Domo"

-static- Riza Hawkeye is dressed like Brittany spears and singing a song about oranges -static-

Havoc is at a Rapping contest dressed like a slim shady wannabe. "Now I'm gonna make you dance get your chance yeah boy shake that ass oops I mean girl, girl girl girl. Alright now lose it, just lose it go crazy, oh baby, oh baby."

Plasma screen shows a big THE END... or is it... insert dramatic music

Cheeze smiles proudly at her work. "There it is! So what did ya think of it?" Ed's eye twitching. Mimi had tears of joy running down her face. "That was a true work of art" she said all dramatic.

Kat comes running and screaming. "They've become an angry mob!" she stops infront of Cheeze. "For your life, RUN!"

An angry mob formed by Riza, Roy, Envy, Wrath, Havoc, and Alphonse chase Cheeze of stage. Mimi and Ed watch and blink in silence. "Okay...if you two aren't gonna stat the intermission, I will," Said kat. "Let's take a break folks. This segment was brought to you by the letter 'R' (Mimi: R random) (Ed: R revenge) and the number 2 (Mimi: 2? I don't know.) (Ed: 2 Mimi's 2 stupid to realize what's going on) (Mimi: HEY!). now go eat your captain crunch because I said so!

Cheeze: POOHSHWA another thing of work done by MEH!

Mimi: It was MY idea!

Cheeze: who Has to work her poor poor fingers into writing this?

Ed: Dear god help me

-seriously he came from now where-

Wrath: CUPCAKES!!!!!! -tackles ed-

Mimi: WAIT! Ed I SAID NO BRINGING SWEETS AFTER THE SHOW!

Cheeze: ok...this is getting out a hand

-again someone from no where land!-

Envy: And that is the end of this fic!

Mimi: HEY THERE ISSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter! -glares at envy-

Cheeze -points- OMG BLOOPERS!

-Bloopers 1 for this chapter-

Mimi comes out on stage in her underwear "man cheeze where is the coffee ugh ed and envy where fighting about who was the girl of the relationship and..." "Neh chibi your in your undies" cheeze mumbles "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'll NEVER GET A HUSBAND!!!" mimi runs away

-Bloopers 2 for this chapter-

Roy stand infront of his mirror swinging his shirt above his head while shaking his ass singing "I"m to sexy for my shirt I'm to sexy for my shirt" Riza walks in "OMG MY VIRGIN EYES!" Riza took out her handgun and shot continuously at roy..

-Bloopers 3 for this chapter-

The angry mob started to chase cheeze off the stage when she seemed to disappear on the left side Riza Came to a sudden halt at the edge confused Then roy stopped causing envy to stop causing havoc to stop. Alphonse couldn't stop in time though and slammed into havoc who bumped into roy who bumped into riza which caused a domino effect as they all crashed into the ground.

Mimi: well thanks I hope you like the bloopers and enjoyed the fic!

Envy: No it sucked!

Mimi: WHAT!

Cheeze: Oi envy -eyes flash- are you saying I wasted my time? -smiles cheerfully-

Envy: -sweat drops- uh cheeze that's not what I meant

Mimi: that is completely what he meant!

Cheeze: -grins darkly at envy- Mimi make sure you get my review about the you know what!

Envy: huh what???

Mimi: hehehe got YA! Anyways please read and review!

Ed: um they already read the story if their reading this!!

Mimi/Cheeze: SHUT UP POTATO!

End.


End file.
